Donkey Kong Knockout
Donkey Kong Knockout is a boxing game designed for the Nintendo Wii. It was released in May 12, 2008 Japan, May 14 North America and May 20 Europe and Australia. It was a spin off of the Donkey Kong series and starred Donkey Kong and all of his Kong friends and Kremling foes. Gameplay The player moves through levels using the control stick and attacks by tilting the wiimote in which ever direction they need to attack performing a variety of punches. You can also press buttons to jump and punch. Once a gauge has filled up on the side of the screen if the player presses A and B at the same time then they can perform a special move which varies for different characters. These are usually more powerful than regular punches and help in battle. Adventure Mode There is an adventure mode in this game in which King K. Rool has again attempted to take of Donkey Kong Island however he is once again attacked and defeated by the kongs, the first level consists of you walking through a jungle, using boxing moves to defeat foes such as Zingers, Gnawtys and Kritters. There are several bosses until K. Rool is finally found and defeated. This mode can only be played with the kong characters, the kremlings can only be played in multiplayer mode. Characters Playable Kongs *Donkey Kong - The title character of the game, he focuses more on Strength than Speed. His special power is the crystal coconut which makes him double in size. *Diddy Kong - Diddy is a more agile character than Donkey and focuses more on speed than anything else. His special power is his Peanut Popguns which can shoot down foes. *Dixie Kong - Dixie is the fastest of the three starting kongs and also the smallest making her harder to hit. Her special power is to fly over the foes using her Helicopter Hair Twirl Secret *Lanky Kong - He is rather tall and has very stretchy arms providing very good reach. His special move is the grape shooter. *Tiny Kong - The rather tall Tiny Kong is fast and weak like her older sister however she is taller than her sister making her easier to hit, she is also very fast. Tiny's special power is to shrink in size and fly with the Banana Fairies. *Funky Kong - He is stronger than Donkey Kong and also slower than him, his special power is to throw wrenches towards his foes, a refrence to his DKC appearance. *Wrinkly Kong - As a ghost she is almost impossible to hit, however she is very slow and very weak. Her special move is to take a picture of the foe to stun them *Kiddy Kong and Chunky Kong - The brothers work as a tag team style, Kiddy attaches himself to his brother's left arm. They are the strongest and the slowest characters in the game. Their special move is to both roll at foes. Kremlings *Kritter - A kremling version of Donkey Kong. His special power is to grow twice as fat. *Kip - A kremling with similar stats to Diddy. His special power is to shoot various nuts from his mouth, which shoots down foes, it has more power and less accuracy than Diddy's popguns. *Kass - A kremling with similar stats to Dixie. Her special power is to flip over foes to get from behind them, like Dixie she is also small and weak. Secret Characters *Kopter - He is small and has long blades which he can use as a copter but he also uses them as fists giving him good reach, however he is quite weak. His special power is to fly over the foes to get shots in from behind. *Kalypso - She is a tall kremling around the same size as Tiny she also has similar stats to her. Her special power is to cover the field in her own hair which expands, this temporarily restrains the foe. *Kludge - Kludge is a huge Kremling with massive power and terrible speed. His special move is to whack you with a club *Klump - Klump is very fat and very large, he is strong and slow. His special power is to throw orange grenades at you a reference to Donkey Kong 64. *King K. Rool - King K. rool specialises in strength and getting in cheap shots, he has poor speed. His special move is to toss a crown at you. Other *Cranky Kong - Cranky appears as a tutorial and a guide. Also appears as a coach to the kongs. *Candy Kong - Candy appears in the game option menu. *Kerozene - Is seen as the coach for the Kremlings. Category:Fan Games Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Games Category:Wii Games Category:Sports Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Vined Category:Rated 3 Games Category:2008 Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Online Games Category:Donkey Kong (series)